Stay with Me
by AJgrl101
Summary: His father is gone and he's not quite sure how to cope. That is until Letty taught him that it's okay to break. "As his fingers intertwined with hers, their hands locked together in between them, he knew he couldn't let her leave." Dotty. OneShot. Set to Sam Smith's "Stay with Me".


**So I saw a video on Vin's Facebook of him singing this song and there was no way I wasn't writing a Dotty story with it. I had to manipulate the meaning of the first line, because we all know Dom most likely had his fair share of one night stands before Letty. This one starts off kind of from the middle of the story, then goes back to explain how they ended up in this situation. Basically, it works a little backwards. Anyway, big thanks to my Kristaroni (kriiista) for reading all of my Dotty ramblings and shit even though she's not obsessed like me, and convincing me to post my stories. Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think!**

_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one night stand_

_But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man_

_These nights never seem to go to plan_

_I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

He'd had plenty of one night stands that consisted of girls he'd never even asked the names of. Because to him, there wasn't a reason in the world that he should care what their names were. He didn't care for them, he wouldn't care for them. They were there for one reason and that reason was the fact that he was a man, and he had needs that they could fulfill without any further expectations.

But on the night that he had finally broken down after his father's death, it wasn't some random racer chaser that was there for him. It was Letty. And before then he believed that he'd always be capable of a one night stand without any type of emotion afterwards, no matter who it was.

But Letty, she had proved him wrong. He cared for her even before the night they shared together, she was a part of the family after all. And he had never intended to over step that line with her. She was his sister's best friend, like a sister to the guys and like a daughter to his father. She was off limits to him for all of those reasons. He couldn't use her as a one night stand because Letty was better than that, and he'd never want to make her think otherwise. So before that night, no matter how many times he stared at her for longer than necessary or wondered just what it would be like to be with the one girl that he couldn't have, he refused to make Letty just another number. Because that's all those girls were, another number added to his list. And it wasn't until Letty that he had an actual name, and it seemed like she changed everything for him.

He wasn't as good at one night stands as he thought, once he'd had Letty. Unlike his other encounters, he didn't want her to leave. She attempted several times, but every time she did he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. And on her last attempt, he didn't let go.

He held tightly onto her hand in the darkness, refusing to let go of what had been his anchor throughout this tragedy. She'd kept him sane, she'd kept all of them sane. She was there for his sister when he couldn't be and unlike the rest of them, she didn't push for the eventual emotional breakdown from him. She let him handle his grief in his own way, and she didn't hesitate to be there for him when that emotional breakdown happened.

Of course she hadn't planned on being there for him in _such_ an intimate way and neither had he. But as his fingers intertwined with hers, their hands locked together in between them, he knew he couldn't let her leave.

"Don't go."

_Why am I so emotional?_

_No it's not a good look, gain some self control_

_And deep down I know this never works_

_But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

Earlier that day he'd tucked himself away in his room, refusing to talk to anyone or even eat. It was the day after his father's funeral and he could feel his resolve slipping away. He hadn't shed a single tear since he watched his father's car go up in flames. The moment he saw his little sister break down he knew that he couldn't break too. His sister needed him more than ever, but the harsh truth was that even though he wanted to, he couldn't be there for her. While he didn't cry or scream to the heavens about why his father was gone, his lack of emotion spoke volumes.

The once outspoken, confident Dominic Toretto had turned silent. It was as if he wasn't even there most of the time. He woke up, stayed at the garage all day and locked himself in his room all night. It was an everyday routine that none of them could break him of. And with Dom walking around like a ghost, the rest of them weren't sure what to do with themselves. While Dom was physically there, he was emotionally gone and they felt like they had lost another member of their family.

It was Letty who eventually stepped up. She handled the bills, worked with Mia's school when she missed several days. She cooked, cleaned, took care of their family and slept in the bed with Mia when she woke up screaming her father's name. All while Dom stayed hidden. Everyone attempted to coax him out, except Letty.

She knew the pain of losing a father, and she also knew how hard it was to fight to stay strong. She allowed him to grieve in his own way, and asked that the rest of them respect his process and leave him be.

He knew he couldn't hold himself together forever, that never worked. He knew the day was coming when his tears would fall and he'd call out for a father that was no longer there. But for the time being he chose to believe that he was strong enough to fight it forever.

But one night as Letty carefully opened his door and sat his dinner on the dresser, leaving him with the choice to eat it or not, she heard the quietest of sobs. For only a second she was frozen before the sound met her ears again and she eased the door closed, making her way to his bed. She slowly climbed in beside him, his back to her front as she nestled herself behind his body, running a soothing hand up and down his back.

His body lightly shook with his sobs, but he allowed her to comfort him because knowing that she was lying beside him eased the pain, if only a little.

She let him break and remained silent, knowing that no combination of words was going to help. His father was gone and he needed to let out what he had been holding in without someone whispering false promises in his ear. Because nothing was ever going to be okay again, that much he knew and so did she.

After a while of his quiet sobbing, the room suddenly became completely silent. She figured that he was asleep, so she carefully shifted to climb out of the bed. But as she sat up, a hand grasped her wrist.

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

'_Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

He turned onto his other side, facing her, but unable to see her in the darkness. His fingers tightened around her wrist, so much that it probably hurt, but she made no such movement or sound to suggest it.

"Please stay." His voice whispered into the darkness and the response he received was her body sinking back down onto the bed.

It was silent once again as they lay on their backs, side by side, his thumb rubbing small circles on the outside of her wrist.

"Does it get any easier?" His hoarse voice broke through the silence.

Letty hesitated for a moment, considering telling him that it did, only to make him feel better. But that wasn't the truth and Dom always expected the truth from Letty, because she'd never lied to him before.

"No," She finally said. "It doesn't. But with each passing day you'll get a little stronger. The pain will still be there, you'll just be able to handle it a little better than the day before."

"Thank you." Dom murmured, realizing that he had never told her just how grateful he was for her stepping up. "For everything you've done." He turned to his side and placed a gentle hand on her hip, turning her body to face him. He trailed his hand up her side, past her shoulder and to the curve of her jaw, cupping it in his hand as he placed his lips on hers.

Letty froze for only a second before her lips responded, her hand digging into the curve of his side, bunching his t-shirt in her fist.

His hand traveled down again, gripping her hip as he pulled her closer. She gasped when he lifted her on top of him, her legs falling to rest on either side of his body.

"Dom," She breathed, pulling away from his lips and placing her hands on his chest.

"I know we shouldn't." He said, his hands running up and down her thighs. "But I need you, Let. It's not like either one of us is going to fall in love, right?"

They had joked together that they were probably the only two people in the world incapable of love. Neither of them liked the idea of their happiness depending on another, and neither of them liked the idea of giving someone their complete and total trust. It just wasn't how they were made.

If there was any light in the room, Letty would have been looking directly into Dom's pleading eyes. "Right." She nodded in agreement.

He just needed one night with someone who understood, someone that would still be there in the morning. And Letty understood his needs, and she also wasn't going anywhere.

So Letty leaned down and captured his lips once again, snaking her hands under his shirt.

He groaned into her mouth when her nails raked over his abs, his hands traveling down her hips and grasping her ass, causing her to grind herself against him. He leaned up enough to allow her to slip the shirt over his head. He reconnected their lips again and rolled them over.

She cradled him between her thighs and raised her arms above her head, giving him permission to pull her tank top off her body. He wasted no time in letting her bra join her tank top on the floor, and he immediately took one of her breasts in his mouth.

Letty sighed in pleasure, her head falling back on the pillow. She ran her nails up and down his side, causing him to shiver.

He switched breasts, but it wasn't long before he felt himself being pushed on his back. He was confused before she put her lips to his ear.

"Don't make this about me." She whispered, placing a chaste kiss on the skin behind his ear before trailing her lips down his neck.

Dom leaned his head back to allow her better access and he glanced down as her lips traveled lower, her dark hair splaying across his chest.

Her fingers played with his belt buckle, unhooking it and sliding the zipper of his jeans down. "Take them off." She demanded, tugging them down his hips along with his boxers, and he did the rest. She flung them in a random direction before climbing back onto him, continuing to kiss down his body.

Dom's eyes closed momentarily, but they quickly snapped back open when he felt her lips on his hardened member. "Let, you don't-" He began, looking down at her.

She brought a finger to her lips, breathing a quiet "Shh," before she wrapped her lips around him and he swore it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

He closed his eyes, relaxed his head against the pillow and allowed her to send him into bliss, where the pain of losing his father didn't touch him. He grunted, pulled at her hair, cursed under his breath and finally released himself into her mouth with a moan of her name into the darkness.

It wasn't long before he felt her crawl back up his body and she straddled him again, causing him to become aware that somewhere in between her going down on him and climbing back on top of him, she had discarded the remainder of her clothing. She was now completely naked on top of him, her bare center rubbing against his member.

He hissed lowly when she gripped him in her hand before lowering herself onto him. "Shit." He wasn't sure if it was because he hadn't had sex in so long that being inside of Letty felt so amazing to him, but the way her walls gripped him and how he'd slid so easily into her slick heat, it was enough to make his head spin.

And when she started moving, he knew it wasn't just the long wait. It was her. From the moment he kissed her she had taken over the situation, not surrendering herself to him, but demanding that he surrender himself, for all intents and purposes, to release some of the pain he was feeling.

And then he noticed that she had raised his arms above his head, holding them there as she continued to ride him with a lack of any continuous pace. He allowed her to dominate him, and she was the only one that ever had.

Not being able to touch her was driving him crazy and he struggled against her grip. "I need to touch you." He groaned out, not wasting any time when she slowly released her hold on his wrists. His hands immediately went to her hips and she slowed her pace, gently rocking her hips back and forth as his hands explored her body.

He slid his hands up her waist and to her chest, taking her breasts into his hands and gently kneading them.

Letty sighed softly and dropped her head back, her own hands covering his as he massaged her breasts.

He got impatient with her leisurely pace and thrust his hips hard, driving himself deeper inside her if that was at all possible.

Letty gasped at his sudden movement and fell forward, catching herself with her hands on his chest. She chuckled at him and lifted her body so that only the tip of him was still inside her. Smirking, she roughly came back down onto his member. "Is that what you want?"

He grunted in response and placed his hands on her ass, encouraging the rough pace.

Letty buried her head in between his shoulder and neck to drown out her growing moans.

Dom continued helping her move her body up and down, groaning each time she came back down on him, taking all of him inside her.

They both felt their release coming fast. Letty's walls clenched around him, her teeth digging into the skin of his shoulder as she coated him in her juices, Dom's release quickly following.

Their bodies relaxed and they panted heavily into each other's ear as they came down from their highs.

Letty slowly lifted herself off of him and rolled over to lay beside him, one arm resting on her stomach and the other above her head. For the first time that night, she was unsure of what to do. She did know, however, that Dom had never allowed a girl to spend the night in his room and she wasn't expecting to be an exception.

But as she sat up in the bed and swung her legs over the side, a hand caught hers and she turned back to him.

He didn't say anything, only held onto her hand for a few seconds before he let go, confused as much as she was. He didn't want her to leave, he wasn't sure why, but he needed her much more than he thought.

So when she once again tried to climb out of the bed, he grabbed her hand again. And he repeated the action two more times when she attempted to leave under the impression that he had fallen asleep. And finally, on her last attempt, he didn't let go.

And she lay down beside him once again, their hands interlocked between them.

"Don't go." His hoarse voice rang out in the darkness. "Just please stay with me."

"I'll stay as long as you want." She responded, pulling the thin white sheet over her body.

"I don't know how you do it." Dom said with a light chuckle.

They were still lying on their backs, both of them staring up at the ceiling, when he said this. So he wasn't aware of the confused look on her face at his words.

"Do what?" She asked.

There were a few beats of silence before Dom shifted in the bed, letting go of her hand and turning on his side to look at her.

Letty turned her head to face him, and although it was dark, she could make out the outline of his face. And she saw the small smile that graced his lips for the first time since his father's death.

"Whatever it is that you do that keeps this family together." He replied, a sadness in his voice when he realized he had never been the strong one. It didn't matter that he had refrained from breaking down, that wasn't strength, it was a certain weakness that had slowly been tearing his family apart because he refused to grieve with them. No, he wasn't the strong one at all. It had been Letty all along.

"You saved me, Letty. You saved all of us." Dom continued.

"Dom," Letty attempted to interrupt him and deny this and anything else he was about to add to it.

"Don't say that you didn't do anything." Dom stopped her, his voice stern. "You did _everything_. I can't imagine what would have happened to this family if it weren't for you."

Letty breathed deeply, her eyes watering with tears at his words. "Thank you." She whispered, her voice cracking.

Dom lightly chuckled, causing Letty's eyebrows to arch in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"You're the one that saved this family, and you thank me." Dom shook his head. "You amaze me, Letty. You always have."

"Ever since I punched you when you almost took my arm off?" Letty joked lightly.

Dom smiled, moving closer to her and reaching over her body to her left arm, placing his thumb on the scar on her wrist. "Don't ever leave, Letty." It came out as more of a question and he met the shadows of her eyes expectantly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dom." She shifted so that she lay on her side, facing him and sliding her fingers through his so that their interlocked hands once again lay between them. "I promise."

Dom squeezed her hand in satisfaction, and for the first time in a while, he wasn't afraid to close his eyes. Because he knew that when he woke up, she would be there. Not only tomorrow, but the next day and for as long as he needed her. He just wondered if she truly understood how deep his need for her went. He wasn't even sure himself, and he wasn't in the right mind to figure it out.

All he knew was that Letty Ortiz was the only person helping him get through his own personal nightmare; even his own sister wasn't able to reach him because she was stuck in her own.

So, why Letty? He wondered, but the only explanation he could come up with was that she had been through this before, five years ago at the age of thirteen when a soldier showed up at her front door, dangling her father's dog tags from his fingers and holding her mother in his arms when she nearly passed out from grief. That was the last time she had ever seen any type of emotion from her mother and it wasn't long before her mother ceased to be just that, a mother.

And as he drifted off to sleep, this was what he convinced himself of. That because she had been through so much, the strength that radiated from her made anyone she was around a little stronger, himself included. And it didn't hurt that they were so close, no matter how much they argued or disagreed with each other's decisions, they were best friends at the end of any day.

And even though a voice in the back of his head screamed to him that this night would change their lives more than he thought, he wouldn't listen. Because he was Dominic Toretto and she was Leticia Ortiz and they were too strong to fall in love. Right?


End file.
